Preguntas inocentes
by NathaliaAlexandria
Summary: "¿El tamaño importa?" Aunque, debía suponer que con su reputación combinada con el hecho de que el terrorista hiciera esa pregunta no le causaría precisamente alegría a sus amigos, pero no pensó que esa pregunta le produciría tantos problemas..


-Te dije que si-

-¡Y yo que no!-

-Mocoso, te he dicho que si, calla de una vez-

-¡Deja de llevarme la contraria, Anciano! ¡Te dije que no!

La ilógica discusión se podía escuchar en una de las habitaciones de lo que deberían ser unas tranquilas aguas termales a las cuales las parejas habían decidido ir para tomarse unos días de vacaciones. Bueno, claro que no se esperaban que ese día, la tan anormal pareja que había iniciado una relación basada en lo que eran discusiones y gritos rompería la calma que lograron mantener en los últimos días.

**Miyagi y Shinobu**

Ese era el par que ahora discutía, aunque, por supuesto el primero se encontraba totalmente irritado mientras leia unas hojas de trabajo que mantenía sujetas entre sus manos y el segundo, pues bien, el tan solo esperaba impacientemente a que el mayor desistiera de discutir para poder ganar finalmente la pelea, claro, lo que era normal en esa relación.

-Mocoso, hagamos esto.-Exclamó Miyagi apretando los bordes de las hojas al sentir como un tic comenzaba a aparecer en su ceja a medida que la poco razonable pelea seguía su ya largo recorrido.

-Pues habla rápido, Anciano-El joven rubio dirigió su mirada hacía el hombre para hacerle saber que le atendía, ya que había pasado los últimos minutos observando la ventana para distraerse y poder seguir llevándole la contaría.

-Ve con los otros y pregúntales para saber quien tiene la razón. -

Shinobu asintió fervientemente, levantándose de su lugar de forma rápida de acuerdo con el plan del mayor, caminando en dirección la puerta a paso apresurado ansioso por salir de allí y ganarle la discusión a Miyagi, quien tan solo sonrió al ver que su plan para poder descansar había funcionado de esa increíble forma, aunque, claro, al parecer no recordaba que después de la calma venía la tormenta.

.

**Con la Pareja Egoísta**

.

En su habitación la cual en un acuerdo unánime quedaba un piso arriba de la perteneciente al joven Takatsuki se encontraban sentados Hiroki y Nowaki, el primero sentado en el regazo del menor mientras ambos observaban la pantalla del televisor viendo un programa de literatura que había colocado el mayor, ambos estaban disfrutando de ese momento ya que era extraño tener aunque sea unos minutos de calma sin ser irrumpidos En un rápido movimiento la puerta deslizante de abrió, mostrando a un pequeño y adorable joven de ojos grises para molestar su lindo momento.

-Hey, mocoso ¡Ve molestar a Miyagi!.-Gruñó Kamijou frunciendo el ceño al dirigir su mirada al ser que se encontraba de pie en la puerta.

-Eso hacía, pero estaba ocupado-

Nowaki y Hiroki ante aquellas palabras arquearon una ceja al mismo tiempo ¿Desde cuándo el que el profesor estuviese ocupado había disuadido al terrorista de molestarlo?

-Bien ¿Qué necesitabas, Shu-Chan?.-Preguntó el joven Kusama con una sonrisa, ladeando la cabeza mientras esperaba pacientemente a escuchar para que había recurrido a ellos el pequeño.

La última vez que ambos corrieron al joven de mala manera el pequeño terrorista quien se encontraba considerablemente sensible –Por supuesto que ellos no sabían que había tenido una discusión con el profesor- este se había ido corriendo con lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos, siendo encontrado de esa manera por un preocupado Miyagi quien, al enterarse de lo ocurrido le dijo que se calmara y, yendo al departamento de Hiroki y Nowaki demostró que las personas más amables podían aterrar a gran escala.

-Y que se les ocurra volver a hacerlo llorar-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que soltó ese día para luego dar la vuelta sobre sus pies con un gran aura asesina que lo seguía a su paso en dirección al auto donde dejó a Shinobu. Desde ese día por más aterrador que fuese el Demonio Kamijou jamás se le ocurrió volver a hacer llorar al pequeño.

-Quería que me contestaran una duda. –El más pequeño de los tres ladeó la cabeza de forma inocente, formulando en su cabeza la pregunta que haría en ese momento.

-Creo que ya te estás tardando entonces, Mocoso.-Murmuró con irritación el demonio recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de su pareja quien lo abrazó contra su pecho colocando su mentón sobre su hombro.

-¿Cuál es, Shu-Chin?-

-¿El tamaño importa?.-Aun de manera inocente el rubio dejó salir esas palabras de sus labios mientras parpadeaba lentamente esperando una respuesta por parte de a quienes podía considerar sus amigos.

-Ummm…Etto…-Trató de explicar Nowaki, quien al igual que Hiroki tenía un notorio sonrojo comenzando a recubrir sus mejillas.

El menos de un segundo ambos hombres se habían levantado de su asiento, Hiroki frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes con fuerza aun a pesar de su sonrojo, podía tolerar que el profesor saliera con un joven menor que él por 17 años, pero no permitiría que le quitara la inocencia a través de ellos.

Nowaki, por su parte estaba siendo invadido por instintos asesinos en ese momento, si bien no era un muy intimo amigo del más bajo entre conversación y conversación poco recurrente se habían logrado llevar bien. A pesar de tener la misma edad el de cabello oscuro pensaba en el pequeño como un hermano menor y al parecer había un pervertido de quien debía protegerlo.

-¡Hey! ¡Oigan! –Intentó llamarles el rubio cuando ambos pasaron por su lado , cada uno dispuesto a asesinar al profesor corrompedor de almas.

.

**Con la pareja Romántica**

.

Misaki y Usami caminaban con calma en dirección a la puerta de salida del establecimiento, esperando tomar una pequeña salida para poder conocer los alrededores y ¿Quién sabe? quizá visitar el bosque donde el mayor podría acorralar a su pequeño uke sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta la cena que ambos faltaban, sin embargo, sus planes fueron abordados por un joven terrorista quien llamó por ellos.

-¡Misa-Kun! ¡Usami-San!.-Escucharon ambos la voz del joven Takatsuki quien caminaba hacía ellos con una notoria cara de duda.

-Shu-Chan ¿Se te ofrece algo?-Preguntó el pequeño castaño de forma cortés observando a su amigo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tengo una duda. -

-¡Soy todo oídos!-Exclamó Misaki para darle ánimos a su amigo de ojos grises al ver que parecía dudar en soltar sus palabras.

Por su parte el hombre de cabellos grises se había recostado de la pared encendiendo uno de sus típicos cigarrillos, observando sin mucho interés la conversación que comenzaba a surgir entre los dos ukes frente a él, ya que no podía causarle muchos problemas lo que este dijera ¿O si?

-Misa-Kun, Usami-San…Para ustedes ¿El tamaño importa?.-

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio entre las tres personas en el pasillo, el cual que interrumpido por el ruido de el peligris tosiendo al haber olvidado soltar el humo.

-¿Por qué tienes esa duda, Takatsuki?.

-Pues hace un momento estaba discutiendo con Miyagi y él me dijo que el tamaño era muy importante y que mientras más grande era mejor.-El joven rubio ladeó la cabeza mientras los miraba atentamente esperando una respuesta, obviamente sin notar que sus palabras podían tomar un sentido de lo más oscuro en la mente de estas personas al igual que con los anteriores.

Sin delicadeza o gracia alguna Misaki fue a dar contra el suelo ante las palabras anunciadas por quien ahora sabía era su inocente oh, muy inocente amigo, por su parte, tomando en cuenta los múltiples ruidos muy conocidos para el que había escuchado proviniendo de la habitación del terrorista el escritor pudo imaginarse algo lo cual causó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, además de una gran idea en su retorcida mente.

Y, prácticamente siguiendo el ejemplo de la primera pareja Usami se lanzó al pequeño castaño sobre el hombro como un costal y se fue a ver al maestro pervertido ignorando por completo la pregunta del más joven.

-¡Oi!.-

.

**En el comedor**

.

-A fin gente madura.-Comentó en voz alta el rubio dirigiéndose hacia las personas que creía podrían por fin contestar a su pregunta; Aikawa, quien había ido para asegurarse de que Usami no se aprovechara de Misaki –Haciendo por supuesto un mal trabajo-, Asahina y Isaka, quienes de casualidad escogieron el mismo tiempo y el mismo lugar para tomar su descanso.

-Oh, Takatsuki-Kun ¿Qué se te ofrece?.-Preguntó Asahina mirándolo con la cabea ladeada, era extraño que el joven se dedicara a buscarlos, por lo cual podían notar que debía ser una situación que no les favorecería.

-Quiero hacerles una pregunta y que ustedes la contesten.-

-Muy bien, adelante, haremos lo que podamos.-Animó erróneamente Aikawa, sonriendo alegremente en dirección al joven por lo cual los otros dos volvieron a lo que hacian.

Asahina comiendo tranquilamente y Isaka tomando su café despreocupadamente, sin embargo aun atentos al menor quien sabían tenía un mal temperamento.

-¿Ustedes creen que el tamaño importa?.-

Ahora no fue uno, sino dos minutos de silencio que se llevaron a cabo después de cada reacción; La mujer había abierto ampliamente sus ojos mientras soltaba un jadeo sorprendido por la duda del rubio, Asahina se había ahogado con un trozo de su pequeño cupcake, golpeándose de esa forma el pecho para desatorarse y el más bajo se ahogó con el café, tosiendo repetidas veces.

-¡Shinobu-Kun! ¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?.-Gruñó Isaka, el primero en reaccionar, notando como los de su alrededor veían al pequeño joven sin creerse que alguien podía hacer "Tal pregunta" en voz alta.

-Miyagi me dijo que les preguntara. -

Al igual que todos los anteriores los tres adultos se levantaron, la mujer indignada, ya que creía que Usami era el único pervertido, el hombre más bajo frunciendo el ceño al haber tenido que pasar por esa vergüenza delante de la gente y el más alto con un tic en la ceja, nadie corrompía a jóvenes frente a él y salía bien de aquello.

-¡Oi…! ¡¿Saben qué?! ¡Olvídenlo!.-Y, ante la atenta mirada de los desconocidos salió del lugar con el ceño fruncido.

.

**En la habitación del Inocente Terrorista**

.

Ya rendido debido a que nadie había decidido contestar a su pregunta el rubio se encontraba acostado tranquilamente en su cama, escribiendo en su libreta unas tareas que había decidido llevarse para completar allí. De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió, causando un estruendoso ruido que fue opacado por unos furiosos pasos que le daban a entender que quien los daba estaba enojado con él.

-Mocoso…-

El disque mencionado cerró sus ojos con lentitud, refregándoselos al alzar la vista en dirección a quien le llamó sintiendo sus ojos vidriosos por la diferencia de luz, haciendo que su mirada se tornara como la de un niño recién despertado.

-¿Qué querías, Anciano?.-Preguntó Shinobu ladeando la cabeza mientras observaba de forma infantil al profesor que ahora se encontraba enfrente de él.

-Shinobu…¿Qué se supone que les dijiste a los otros?.-Gruñó Miyagi intentando de alguna manera no ceder a sus instintos asesinos por la mirada que le dirigía su pequeño mocoso.

El rubio pareció quedarse pensando un momento dirigiendo su dedo a su mentón-Les pregunté si creían que el tamaño importaba.-Exclamó el más pequeño dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a su libreta mientras movía su lápiz sobre el borde de su libreta, rallando este de forma que a Miyagi se le tornó de lo más adorable.

-Y no pasó por tu linda cabecita informar que hablabas de, oh, no lo sé ¡Las toallas de las aguas termales!.-Reclamó el hombre de cabello azabache frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba las reacciones del rubio, quien, de forma tranquila tan solo se encogió de hombros.

-No lo creí necesario.-Fue lo único que dijo el rubio en su defensa parpadeando confundido al ver como el profesor caminaba en su dirección desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa, inclinándose con lentitud sobre el terrorista quien se encogió en su sitio abrazando su libreta contra su pecho.

-Pues te enseñaré que el tamaño importa de muchas otras manera, a ver si volverás a meterme en problemas innecesarios otra vez, mocoso idiota.-Sin esperar más el gran hombre unió sus labios contra los delgados pertenecientes al joven inocente quien ese día aprendió tres importantes lecciones:

1-A veces debía permitir que Miyagi ganara las discusiones.

2-Debería aclarar a que se refería con sus preguntas.

Y…la más importante:

3-El tamaño sí que importaba…en muchas formas…


End file.
